Een Slechte Dag
by Avana65
Summary: "Sommige dagen waren erger dan anderen. Niet het 'Ik martel je!-erger' van de Heer, maar het 'Jij bent nu mijn slaafje-erger' van Sneep." Peter Pippeling is not amused. Humor!


**Een Slechte Dag**

Vol afschuw staarde hij naar de boom die achter in het kleine stadstuintje stond. De tere, roze bloemetjes vormden een schril contrast met de vervallen bakstenen ommuring. De torenhoge fabrieksschoorsteen keek schimmig op het opgewekte stukje natuur neer. Het contrast tussen de pure en onschuldig ogende bloemen en het dreigende duister, riep ongewenste herinneringen op en hij grimaste.

Toch was het niet die glimp uit het verleden die zijn ogen tot spleetjes vernauwde en zijn lippen tot de bekende sneer vervormde. Zelfs het bizarre beeld van zijn moeders favoriete muziekstuk dat druipend aan de takken hing, was niet de oorzaak van de afschuw die hem vervulde. Vlak eronder hing de nachtmerrie van elke rechtgeaarde Dooddoener.

Met lange, driftige passen beende hij terug en gooide de achterdeur van zijn huis zo onbeheerst open dat de scharnieren het dreigden te begeven, en schreeuwde: 'Pippeling! Kom onmiddellijk hier, jij vuile rat!'

o~0~O~0~o

Op momenten als deze haatte hij zijn naam. Sneep spoog de eerste letter met dezelfde minachting uit als hij altijd bij James had gedaan. Hij was daarin nog meer bedreven dan de Heer van het Duister, aangezien Sneep dat had kunnen perfectioneren toen James' zoon naar Zweinstein ging.

Mompelend schuifelde hij naar de overloop, beducht voor het feit dat Sneep hem met getrokken toverstok op kon staan wachten. In stilte vervloekte hij de dag dat hij de zijne was kwijtgeraakt aan zijn Heer.

'Dit is niet mijn dag,' mopperde hij, terwijl hij half inéén gedoken de trap af sloop. Het was eigenlijk al heel lang in de verste verte niet zijn dag, maar sommige dagen waren erger dan anderen. Niet het '_Ik martel je!-erger_' van de Heer, maar het '_Jij bent nu mijn slaafje-erger_' van Sneep. Elke dag droeg Sneep hem met die gehate sneer allerlei zinloze karweitjes op, zoals het schoonmaken van de kapotte ramen of de keukenkastjes, waarin weinig meer dan stof en beschimmelde etensresten lag. _Alsof Sneep het na al die jaren opeens gezellig wilde maken,_ dacht Peter schamper.

Hij vreesde dat Sneep het natte perkament in de boom had ontdekt en zijn waterige ogen flitsten naar beneden. De ontbijttafel afruimen zonder toverstok was al lastig genoeg, zonder dat Sneep de helft van zijn thee liet staan. En was het zijn fout dat het lievelingetje van de Heer zijn kopje pal naast de muziekdocumenten van zijn geliefde moeder had laten staan? Even verscheen er een neerbuigende uitdrukking op zijn spitse gezicht.

_Wie had gedacht dat de beruchte Dooddoener voor iemand een zacht plekje kon hebben? Als de heks niet een paar jaar geleden overleden was, had hij mooi zijn voordeel kunnen doen met Sneeps achillespees, _bedacht hij spijtig.

Nu zou het in zijn nadeel werken.

In de hoop het ongelukje te verbergen, had Peter het perkament te drogen gehangen in de achterste boom van de kleine tuin. Door een paar hoge coniferen was het onzichtbaar vanuit het huis. Dat wist Peter omdat hij in dat boompje ook altijd de was van Sneep hing te drogen. Als iemand ooit zou zien dat de gevreesde Dooddoener niet van top tot teen in het zwart gekleed ging, wist Peter niet of hij zijn Martelvloek zou overleven.

Terwijl hij schoorvoetend naar de keukendeur schuifelde, mompelde hij over Sneeps obsessie voor krakend wit ondergoed. Dat was vast het gevolg van James' zweefspreuken tijdens hun jaren op Zweinstein.

Zijn geniepige lachje verdween toen een grote hand hem bij zijn nek greep en hem zonder iets te zeggen mee naar buiten sleurde in de richting van de bomen. Sneeps ingehouden woede leek om hem heen te knetteren en jammerend probeerde Peter uit te leggen dat hij er niets aan kon doen, maar dat het vast wel goed op zou drogen. De greep verstrakte en zodra ze de coniferen passeerden, begreep hij waarom. Zijn adem stokte toen hij vol afgrijzen het tafereel voor zich zag.

Het natte perkament was langzaam gaan druppelen op de bloesem van de lager gelegen takken. De bloemblaadjes hadden de druppels roze gekleurd voordat ze verder naar beneden waren gegleden … en roze strepen hadden getrokken over het krakend witte ondergoed dat daar nog hing.

_Ik ben verdoemd!_

De pijn in zijn nek bevestigde dat. Angstig keek hij op naar het gewoonlijk kille gezicht dat nu vertrokken was van woede en piepte jammerlijk: 'Het is gewoon niet mijn dag!'


End file.
